His final mission
by Perfectly Normal Duo
Summary: In the depths of Altera resides a dangerous experiment; and Chaser's last target. Known as the 'Deadly Assassin', he had completed hundreds of missions without a fail but this one may scar even Chaser not just physically but mentally as well. After all final missions never go well... do they?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Yo guys! Well this story is inspired from... Tumblr. (The deep dark hole) The original idea isn't mine and stuff but I really needed to write this XD! **

Chaser smiled as he walked through the sea of blood, bones and guts. Even though he was nicknamed as the Deadly Assassin, his style doesn't really suit it. He preferred destruction as opposed to the lethal hit and run.

He sighed as he felt several presences behind him - they just keep coming and coming. He whipped out his silver dual pistols and spun around, firing in quick succession. Yells of pain were heard as the bullets found their targets and bodies falling to the ground was heard. With a quick scan of the area, it revealed at least 4 other opponents were still left. There was a second of silence as both parties waited for the other to make a move and Chaser took advantage of that moment of hesitation. He raced forward and charged into one of them like a bull, while summoning his cannon. He felt the metal weapon solidify in his hand, then swung it down sharply. His head exploded like an egg. An instant kill.

Chaser turned around to the remaining three, grinning wildly. Two let out an outraged roar while one got sick and ran to a corner, vomiting his lunch back out. Chaser aimed his cannon to the sky and let loose a volley of cannonballs. Less than a second later, they dropped back down to the ground and splattered two of the remaining three imbeciles all over the walls.

Chaser looked at the one who was still a little green in the face, shivering in a corner with his back against him. The blonde assassin sighed and leapt high in the air – and slammed down into the last person. Sickening cracks filled the room as his backbone was pulverised by the impact of the Destroyer and the ground shook from the sheer force. Chaser stood back up and dusted off his hands as if massacring a whole group of people was equivalent to a stroll in the park.

His walkie talkie abruptly crackled. Sighing, he dipped his blood coated hand into the back of the pocket and pulled out the black piece of technology.

"Hello, commander."

"Chaser, I believe you have finished the mission. Do not stay any longer than you have to."

"I'm trying sir."

Suddenly, a soft tug was felt at the leg of his trousers. He looked down and saw the deformed body of the guy that had his spine broken. Fear and agony reflected in the man's eyes and he reached up a hand painfully, almost as if calling out to Chaser for help. He merely lifted his leg and brought it down on the man's head, crushing his skull and brain.

Chaser produced a napkin from his pocket and proceeded to bend down and wipe his shoe free of the brain pieces.

"Did he step on someone again?" In the distance a second, softer voice was identified.

"Shut up, Elsword."

Soft whimpers were heard.

"Anyways Chaser, it's time for your final mission."

"Yes sir. I'm listening."

"Your next target is Iron Paladin."

**That's all guys~ This is going to (probably) be a 2 shot x3 I'm working on the 2nd part and stuff now :D**  
><strong>Please review this story if you have the time ^^! Thanks for reading it xD<br>-Daf**


	2. Chapter 2

**Wee~ Part two's out ^^ Enjoy~ (ﾉ◕ヮ◕****)ﾉ*****:・ﾟ ****(And yes, I do call IP a 'she' in the story c: *It's easier to write fight scenes like that for me*)**

"Chaser, this is your final mission." The walkie talkie crackled loudly, almost rendering the message inaudible. "Assassinate 'Iron Paladin'. She is located in the depths of Altera's labs. I wish you luck."

_ The experiment 'Iron Paladin' is a dangerous being, wielding superhuman strength. Alchemy has been used to enhance her physical capabilities and she is now rampaging throughout Altera. Important files are located there and the destruction of them will lead to a catastrophe. Force her into submission but if that fails, execution is permitted._

Two highly trained assassins were already dispatched to deal with her, but they have not returned. Of course, that didn't faze the Deadly Chaser. After all, he was the best of the best. He never failed a mission, and he wasn't planning to anytime soon.

Chaser made his way through underground tunnels of Altera with ease as he knew them like the back of his hand. The second he climbed up into the laboratory, the stench of fresh blood hit him like a brick wall. The bodies of the two assassins had seemingly forgotten how to stay intact all together. One of them was a familiar red head. Limbs were thrown around the rooms like pale, oversized worms, torsos were lying on desks and their heads were hung from the ceiling using their own hair as ropes.

Chaser merely looked over the fact that his colleagues were literally decapitated and analysed the environment to calculate what move he should make next. The blood was still fresh and wet, so she couldn't have gone far.

Out from the corner of Chaser's eye an open door was swinging back and forth gently. He crept up to it and peeked inside. It was a normal laboratory, with papers scattered around. Numerous chemicals were seated on the tables and a colossal tube contained green liquid with an organism floating in it. Under further inspection, it turned out to be a Pikachu. He unsheathed his silenced pistol and crept inside.

The second he set foot into it, he felt a presence looming behind him. Chaser spun around and fired once, but only managed to graze the intruder's cheek. The blonde female dropped low and swept her leg around, knocking Chaser off his feet and sent his pistol flying.

Chaser scrambled up and started to swing his fist into Paladin's head. She moved to block it, but he feinted and crunched his other fist into her unprotected belly. A soft 'oof' was heard as she crashed down onto the floor.

Chaser took that chance to pounce onto her, attempting to get her into a choke hold. Paladin's arms rose to defend herself and both their hands met, clasped in a battle of strength. She was obviously stronger and Chaser felt himself being pushed off. Instead of pushing he suddenly pulled, trying to startle her and get an opening.

She felt what he was trying to do and immediately shifted. She was suddenly on top and Chaser's arm was twisted painfully behind his back. Suddenly, the name 'Paladin' finally registered from what seemed like forever ago. Before he could do anything, she twisted harder and a loud snap resounded throughout the room. Chaser howled as excruciating pain overwhelmed his right arm.

_ "Paladin!" The 9 year old Chaser yelled. "Why are you sitting alone?" he asked innocently, looking down at the blonde girl that was a splitting image of him. _

_ "Chaser, I've been thinking. Teach me how to fight." She said, returning his gaze. _

_ Chaser was surprised for a second, but smiled. _

_ "Sure."_

_ "You need to know how to defeat an enemy even if they are stronger. You need to use their own strength against them."_

_ Chaser held up two hands horizontally and motioned Paladin to clamp hers against his. He was only greeted by a shy blush. Chaser rolled his eyes, but smiled a little on the inside._

_ "Come on, we don't have all day." _

_ After a bit more coaxing, Paladin finally agreed. _

_ "Now push against me." Chaser instructed. Paladin seemed confused, but did as he said. _

_ They pushed against each other for a bit - their strength evenly matched. No one moved from their original spot. Chaser smiled a little then suddenly turned his push into a pull, resulting in poor Paladin lurching forward with a yell, but only to land into his arms. _

_ "Got it? Your turn." He smiled down gently. _

_ Paladin nodded and they started to push against each other once more. Chaser felt her moving in for a pull but with a mischievous smile, he shifted his weight a little and Paladin's arm was locked behind her back. He made sure to be gentle, in order for her to be left unharmed. _

_ "You've got a lot to learn, Princess." _

Chaser felt Paladin loosen her grip just a fraction out of satisfaction and he took that chance. He pulled away, stifling a yell and kicked her right in the chest. She staggered backwards and that was all he needed. He whipped out his second, concealed pistol out with his left hand, his right arm dangling uselessly by his side. Without a moment of hesitation, he aimed and pointed right at her head.

Paladin froze, but a sudden maniacal grin spread across her face. "You're good, Chaser." She moved towards him abruptly with frightening speed and Chaser fired. The bullet embedded itself in Paladin's left shoulder and she jerked back upon impact, blood already quickly staining her clothes. Chaser thought that'd at least slow her, but he was severely mistaken. Instead, Paladin took advantage of the situation and whipped out a knife, slashing him right across his stomach. He felt the blade force itself right through his armour and he jumped back reflectively and fired at the same time, not knowing where the bullet's destination would be.

Both of them took a fraction of a second to look down at their wounds and crimson blood was already spreading across their bellies. However Paladin staggered and fell to the ground, whereas Chaser just swayed slightly and reached out to a nearby desk, regaining his balance once more. He touched his wound gingerly then sighed in relief. Just a flesh wound.

He walked unsteadily towards Paladin, both the pain in his arm and now his stomach was getting to him now.

"Only a fool would bring a knife to a gunfight."

She merely looked up at him, then smiled. "I'm not the 'experiment' you're looking for. It's Tactical Trooper. I was going to kill anyone who will go for him, just so I can rip that bastard up myself. He used my name for his own little experiments and made everyone think it was me. Of course, it was perfect. We look alike and I had brute strength to start off with."

Her body suddenly convulsed and coughs and blood made its way out from the dying blonde.

"Should've copyrighted the name." she mumbled.

Chaser just stood there for a while, until he finally said "You killed the two people outside right?"

She nodded. "Yes."

"Then you deserve to die."

He found it just that much harder to pull the trigger, but nevertheless he aimed his pistol at her head and fired one last time. He knew it was only an excuse to kill her without feeling too guilty, but he couldn't do anything about it.

It was his mission after all.

The mission that Tactical Trooper assigned him.

_[Mission complete – Target eradicated]_

**A/N So how was that? Reviews and constructive criticism are welcome~ **

**-Daf**


End file.
